


three days just aren't enough

by damniamgay



Series: Hope and Amy [2]
Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hope is shy and like I would die for her, Its pretty cute tbh, Post-Movie, theyre both anxious and worried that they don’t like each other back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: amy got off the plane and has three days until her next flight out to Botswana, this is how she spends those three days
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Series: Hope and Amy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811725
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. monday

Saying goodbye was easily going to be the hardest thing Amy was going to experience, she knew it. She knew it only hurt now because it was fresh. She didn’t want to turn back because once she saw Molly cry, she was going to start crying and that would be full gross sobbing. She didn't really want to deal with gross sobbing right now. 

So, she pulled her suitcase off with her begrudgingly, not wanting to leave now. Not now. She wanted one more breakfast with her best friend. She wiped her fingers under her eyes, tears threatening to fall as she turned and sprinted towards the Old Volvo and threw her body at it. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Amy! What are you doing?” Molly screamed and clutched her chest as if she had just had a heart attack.

“Wanna go get pancakes?” Amy asked excitedly, peeling herself off the windscreen and blinking away tears. Molly nodded, getting out the car and helped Amy load her luggage back into the trunk. 

They sang and danced on the short drive to the closest Denny’s. Amy could tell that Molly had been crying too, from her puffy red eyes and how when they got out the car Molly pulled her into a hug that lasted what felt like an eternity. 

Amy didn’t mind though. She understood, she was about to move to Africa for a year and they probably wouldn't be able to see each other at all. And at the most, only be able to text and call sparingly.   
  
Sitting down at a table, they ordered their pancakes and Molly asked, “So, when and what are you gonna text Hope?” 

Amy stuttered and spluttered her answer out, stirring her straw around in her strawberry milkshake absentmindedly, “Uhm, I-uh-wasn’t going to?” 

She didn’t look up from her glass to meet Molly’s intense gaze. 

“What do you mean, you’re not going to?” Molly looked at her as if she were crazy. 

“I’m just not going to message her.” She shrugged and sipped her drink. 

“That’s crazy! She clearly likes you!” 

Amy shrugged again and thanked the waiter when he brought their pancakes over. 

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t put the number into your phone as soon as she gave you that bit of paper.” 

Amy blushed, “No... fine, yes. Yes, I did.”   
  
Molly sliced a chunk of pancake off and shoved in her mouth, “Let me text her for you.”   
  
“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes. 

“Fine.” 

“Please?” 

A silence hung in the air as Amy stared at Molly with her phone extended out as she chewed slowly. 

“Oh, right.” 

Molly unlocked it and pulled up Hope’s contact, “So, I’m obviously gonna have to change her name to Bae love heart, love heart, eggplant, eggplant, droplets and,” she paused, Amy watched, rolling her eyes as Molly scrolled through emojis, “ah, yes peach!” 

Amy hid her head in her hands and already regretted her decision. She continued eating her pancakes for comfort and promised herself that she would strangle Molly if she fucked up her one and only shot with Hope. 

She would never. But she would at least spoil that documentary on global warming that Molly hadn’t watched yet. 

“I’m joking. It’s just Hope, so a vomit emoji and then a peach emoji. To symbolise you and her and that connection you had at Nick’s.” Molly laughed at herself. 

“Yes. I got it.” Amy did smile at it though, which caused Molly to nod and save the name under Hope’s contact. 

Molly started typing which caused anxiety to rise in Amy’s stomach. She was slowly being reminded of what happened that night. 

Hope winding her up until she snapped. Did she do that on purpose? Did she know she’d kiss her? Did she want her to? Why did Hope still give Amy her number even when she threw up on her? Amy just wanted to know what Hope’s deal was and why she wanted her of all people. 

Still, she loved that Hope was patient with her in the bathroom even if she was drunk and couldn’t perfectly remember the whole thing. She loved that Hope tried to comfort her before the whole vomit situation. She loved Hope’s teasing about her strange friendship with Miss Fine and even loved it when she called her a nerd. 

Her swirling thoughts were interrupted by Molly’s overconfidence. “I definitely have the perfect message.” 

She smiled at what it could possibly be, “Oh god, go on then.” 

She coughed and centred herself, clearly mocking George and Alan which earned a snort from Amy, “Hey, Sexy Mama. It’s Amy. Yeah, the one that fingered your butthole and threw up on you at Nick’s party. I was wondering if you wanted to go and do something together. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll finger your butthole again. Winky face.” Molly smiled as if she was incredibly proud of herself. Amy just gawked. 

“You did not send that did you?” 

Molly handed the phone back and said, “Hanging out with Jared and Triple A has had a bad impact on me.” 

Amy quickly opened her phone and rapidly typed.   
_I am so sorry, that was Molly._

“Two things: fuck you and call her Anabelle she’s a human being for God’s sake.” 

Amy glanced down at her phone and smiled when she saw a message from Hope. “See, my message may have been unorthodox, but it gives you something to talk about. Plus, don't worry about fucking me, worry about fucking your new girlfriend.” 

“I guess.” Amy shrugged, ignoring Molly's last sentence completely and opened her phone. 

_Are you saying you don’t want to finger my butthole again?_

Amy stared at it and reread it. She looked up at Molly to see her eating her pancakes grinning happily. 

_Do you want me to?_

Amy’s finger hovered over send and she swung the phone around and showed the message to Molly, “Is this smooth?” 

Molly read it, “Ooh, who are you? Lesbian Casanova? Send it.” 

Amy stared at her phone for a few minutes waiting for a reply, “She probably has a life y’know. Oh my god, why am I standing up for her?” 

_Why aren’t you on the plane, nerd?_

_I got off it_

_That’s fucking stupid, why_

_I don’t know_

_Is it so you could spend more time with your wife?_

Amy looked up from her phone to look at Molly paying for their food. She thought she wanted to spend one last meal with Molly. But it was more than that, she wanted to see if this thing with Hope could be real. She wanted to see if what happened in the bathroom at Nick’s wasn’t just because she was drunk and angry. 

_No._

“You ready to go?” Molly asked. 

“Yeah, can we go to your house though? I don’t wanna tell my parents that I skipped my flight yet.” 

“Doug-sickles and Char-Char will be fine with it, I’ll just say we needed to see each other for a few more hours, but yeah sure. Whatever you want.” 

“Molly, the next flights not for three days.” 

Molly shrugged, “Seems like the perfect amount of time for you to go on a date with Hope.” 

_So why did you miss the flight then, nerd?_

Amy breathed in deeply and knew that if she was going to shoot her shot, this was going to be the time. 

_You._

_Interesting._

_Are you free tomorrow?_

_I can be, what do you have in mind?_

_Ice cream at 2?_

_I’ll pick you up._

_I look forward to it._

_Good._

“I think I have a date tomorrow,” Amy said almost in disbelief. Molly gasped and braked. "Jesus, pull over if you're gonna do that, Molly!" 

"But you have a date! We have to go back to your house and get you the perfect outfit! I'll just tell Doug and Charmaine that it was easier for the host family if you came a few days later or something like that. Don't talk, you'll add too many details. I've got this, Amy." 

Molly drove them both home and Amy was definitely overthinking her date with Hope tomorrow. She never said it was a date, but she never said it wasn't either. But outfits hadn't even crossed her mind, a good outfit would probably be her ideal option. The last times she saw Hope was when she was packing for Botswana and was when she was in Miss Fine's dress. And yes, that was a nice dress. She just needs Hope to know that she doesn't just rely on Miss Fine's wardrobe. 

Who knew dating was so hard?   
  
Jared and Molly's first date wasn't that awkward. Jared took her on his boat, and they watched a few documentaries. He picked a few on planes and actually taught Molly a lot about them. It sounded pretty cute, honestly. He let the crew have the day off and he made the snacks himself from what Amy could gather when Molly said that Jared almost burnt the boat down. Either way, they had a fun time and Amy just wished it was so much easier.   
Why couldn't she just own a goddamn boat that she could take Hope to?   
  
Molly pulled up outside her house and Amy couldn't stop thinking about what could possibly happen tomorrow. Maybe Hope won't turn up. This could be an elaborate prank; she was mean up until Nick's party, but she was kind of friends with Anabelle. That's how she got the invite, or at least that's what Amy thought. She wasn't really sure.   
What if Hope turns up but they just don't hit it off? Amy guesses she could deal with that. Hope's like incredibly hot, smart and way out of her league. It'd make sense if they didn't have much in common. 

Through Amy's zoning out, she went with the motions, following Molly. Stopping when she needed to, smiling when she thought she needed to, nodded when was appropriate, slipping in an occasional 'okay' or 'alright'. Molly seemed confident that Amy's parents bought it, so she went with it. She pushed her suitcase into the corner of the living room and heard a small "No!" from Molly so Amy shrugged to herself and picked it up and hauled it into her room. 

She prays that she and Hope work out. She wants it to. She knows they didn't have the best start, obviously with the whole vomit situation but maybe they can get past that! 

"So, what kinda vibe you wanting to go with tomorrow?" Molly asked, opening Amy's suitcase and taking the clothes out that would be acceptable for a first date. 

"I invited her to go get ice cream, she's picking me up and she didn't ask where we're going," Amy said, chewing her thumb nervously. She sat on the bottom bunk and shuffled to the back to lean up against the wall and observed what Molly was doing. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out. 

"Okay, casual. I'll get some outfit options for you. Give me five minutes." Amy nodded absently as she realised it was a text from Hope. 

_I saw this documentary on Netflix that looked shit, but I watched it ‘cause it made me think of you. You should watch it. It’s called Minimalism._

Amy smiled widely to herself, Hope thought about her. Hope watched a documentary just because it reminded her of Amy. Amy felt her heart soar from her chest, and she could sense a small giggle rise from her throat. 

“Did Hope text you?” Molly asked, popping up smiling knowingly. 

“Why do you ask?” Amy asked, locking her phone and sliding it underneath her leg. 

“You’re giggling at your phone like you’re in love. You best have replied to her, you can’t leave her waiting.” Molly winked, before grabbing a jacket out of Amy’s wardrobe and tossing over a shirt and nodding affirmingly to herself. 

Nodding, Amy typed a reply. 

_Oh? I don’t think I’ve seen that one, what’s it about? I’ll watch it tonight if you of all people are recommending it._

“Okay, so we have three options. This is option one.” Molly threw some jeans, a t-shirt and Amy’s signature denim jacket at her. 

Amy didn’t care as much about the outfit now that she had a topic of conversation. The documentary! And clearly, Hope liked it to an extent to be recommending it. Surely, she would have to like Amy to some degree to at least watch a documentary just because of her. 

Amy tried the outfit on and honestly, she thought she looked great. She walked out, strutting and pulled some poses for Molly waiting for her responses. “Honestly, who gave you the right to look this goddamn good.” 

They both laughed remembering their elaborate compliment battles. 

“Option two.” Molly gave her a similar jumpsuit to the one she originally was going to wear to Nick’s party. 

“I think, it’s too dressy. Not casual enough.” Amy said, she heard her phone buzz and immediately smiled. 

“Uh-uh. Outfit first, girlfriend later. Option three.” It was essentially the same as option one just some different pants and a different shirt. 

“This. Is. The. One. You look so hot. Honestly, I would go gay for you.” Molly said, she gestured for Amy to spin. “Yes, you are gorgeous darling!” 

“Why thank you, darling!” Amy responded. “Seriously though, thanks for helping out tonight.” 

“You helped out when I was freaking out for mine and Jared’s.” Molly shrugged and sat down on the bottom bunk that was strictly hers whenever she slept over. 

Amy smiled in response and climbed into the top bunk; she immediately pulled her phone out. 

_It’s about these guys that like give up the ‘important things’ in life or whatever._

_You’d like it a lot, nerd._

_Amy smiled at the sentiment._

_Yeah, it sounds good. I’ll watch it tonight, sad that we couldn’t watch it together though._

_Amy, are you saying you want to come over and watch that documentary with me?_

_Uhm, no._

_You can if you want._

“Molly,” Amy asks slowly, she continues when she hears Molly hum in response, “I think Hope just asked me over.” 

“What!” Molly scrambled up the ladder and onto the bed and read the phone over Amy’s shoulder. “Holy shit. She’s more whipped than I thought she was. That’s so cute!” 

Amy rolled her eyes, “What do I do?” 

“Say yes, dumbass,” Molly said as if the answer were obvious. 

_Okay_

_Okay?_

_Okay_

_You at your house?_

_Yeah_

_I’ll come pick you up._

“We gotta get you ready ASAP!” 

After twenty minutes of Molly messing about with Amy’s hair and it looked exactly the same, they decided to just anxiously wait together. Amy wanted to make sure one of her parents didn’t get to the door first, but Molly messing about with what she looked like occupied most of her time. 

Amy heard the doorbell ring five minutes later and practically ran out of her room to get it but saw her dad at the door talking to Hope. 

“Hi, Sir. I’m one of Amy’s friends- “Amy cringes when her dad cuts Hope off. 

“Oh, don’t be silly. Call me Doug, I believe we’ve met. Hope, is it? ” Amy gave Hope a short smile when Hope looked like she wanted to kill her father. 

“Yeah. I was here the other day.” 

Amy went over to Hope and propped onto her tiptoes, she whispered into her ear, “I’m really sorry, my parents are very embarrassing.” 

Hope smirked, Amy regretted immediately telling Hope that. Striding into the kitchen following Doug, Hope asked, “So, what was Amy like as a kid? You see, I only moved in tenth grade and I haven’t had the pleasure of knowing Amy here for very long.” 

Doug instantly lit up and smiled widely and shouted, “Charmaine, bring the baby albums! Amy’s friend wants to see what Amy was like as a child.”   
Amy nudged her with her elbow and Hope just smirked back, Molly strolled into the kitchen also, “I heard baby photos of Amy. Oh, hey Hope. I have many stories to expose of Amy.” 

Amy’s eyes went wide at the sight of Molly, she saw her Mother and Father reappear with photo albums and were already discussing how brave Amy was to come out two years ago. And how proud they were to have her as their only child. Eventually, Molly started contributing with her own share of embarrassing stories. Ranging from embarrassing like falling flat on her ass in front of everyone to Ryan level embarrassment. When Molly started really exposing her, Amy grabbed Hope’s hand and pulled her out the front door. 

“Thanks for having me, Doug and Charmaine!” Hope laughed as Amy stormed the two out the house. 

“That was great, thanks for telling me about your parents,” Hope said, a smirk ever present on her face. 

Amy stood still staring at Hope’s face trying to decipher what she was feeling exactly; their hands were still interlocked, and Amy hadn’t even realised yet. 

Hope snickered slightly at Amy’s expression and wiggled her eyebrows at the intense stare, “If I’d have known before Nick’s party that embarrassing you would’ve made you hold my hand, I would’ve done it so much sooner.” 

Amy quickly looked at both their hands and back at Hope’s face, Hope looked happy enough she decided to not detach her hand. She hummed in agreement, deciding she didn’t necessarily need to reply. 

Hope walked them to her car and even opened the door for Amy, which caused her to giggle lightly, “Wow, a gentleman.” 

Shutting the door, Hope walked around and got into the driver's seat, “Gentle-woman, as you should know,” she winked as she saw Amy blush lightly. 

Amy watched intently as Hope seemed focused on driving her to her house, it seemed all too natural for her. A comfortable silence as the thrumming of the engine and the quiet tunes of the radio settled between the two. Amy noticed the way Hope’s eyes flickered at the usual LA traffic and how she bit her lip in what seemed like nerves, but Amy refused to believe that she could cause someone as calm and chill as Hope to be nervous. 

“What you thinking about?” 

It was a simple enough question and seeing Hope smile at her made her heart melt. She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond if she was honest. Amy could put it out there that she was thinking about Hope and how when the light hit her just right, she looked absolutely radiant and an actual goddess that she was just happy to even be in the same car as her. Yet, on the other hand, she was way too much of a coward to say anything. 

So, she just shook her head and turned up the radio and began singing along to the Taylor Swift song that had been playing on the radio. She clearly hadn’t thought through the scapegoat, however as it wasn’t a song she was all too familiar with only really big a fan of Taylor Swift in her Red phase and ended up stumbling over her words a little. Hope was laughing at her in a way that she hoped was endearing and she could feel her face heat up once again and she saw Hope’s eyes twinkle as she looked at her.   
It only spurred her on further as she tried to encourage Hope to sing along too, she began making up the words and laughing along with Hope. Until Hope also started singing and Amy was shocked for a little bit that Hope was actually singing along. Amy began singing again and they were practically shouting along to the radio. 

By the time Hope had pulled up to her house, they were crying from laughter. Wiping her tears away, Hope stepped out the car and gestured towards her house in a way that Amy thought was slightly awkward but nonetheless cute. 

Amy stepped out and trailed after Hope as they climbed the stone steps into the house. She peeked a quick look around, she wasn’t all too sure what she was expecting. Maybe for her entire house to look as hipster as Hope herself, but it was homey, and she liked it. 

“I like your house.” 

“You better, my mom stressed so much about the entrance saying that it needed to look perfect for guests,” Hope chuckled a little, “Do you want a drink or anything?” 

Amy could tell Hope was a little bit out of her element as she was much more awkward than she had been at school and she felt her heart grow at least ten times. She shook her head, “No, thank you.” 

Hope nodded and started walking towards the staircase, Amy followed but spotted a framed family photo and she couldn’t help but stop in her tracks.   
Looking at the photo, she could tell it was some kind of holiday as they were all wearing matching outfits and Hope did not look too mad at the prospect. She was smiling, even. She had her hair down, perfectly framing her face and was stood by the side of whom she would assume was a younger brother. Her parents were behind the two and Amy smiled at the picture. 

“Oh, ew. Don’t look at that.” 

Amy laughed as she felt Hope beside her, instinctively leaning closer to her. 

“You look cute,” Amy looked up at Hope’s face and saw a cocked eyebrow and a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. “I didn’t know you had a brother.” 

Hope shrugged, “We didn’t exactly speak before now if you recall. But yeah, he’s alright. He chose the sweaters if you can tell.” 

Amy looked back to the photo and noted the turkeys with Christmas hats on, “I like them.” 

“Of course, you would. You’d get on with him, he’s a nerd like you.” 

She took one last look at the picture before following Hope back up the stairs. 

Amy couldn’t believe what was happening, she was inside Hope’s house and was Hope flirting with her? She wasn’t too sure, and she didn’t want to just whip out her phone and text Molly to ask instead opting to finally live in the moment with Hope. 

Looking around Hope’s bedroom was truly surreal. Band posters littered the room in an unorganised but meaningful way, cameras and lenses were dotted on shelves, a stack of polaroid's on Hope’s desk caught Amy’s eye and she picked them up carefully.   
Hope watched her as she sat down on the end of her bed, kicking off her shoes in the general direction of her closet. 

Amy flicked through some of the pictures, seeing that most of them were of other people. Mostly Anabelle, Tanner and Theo. She hadn’t imagined they were her crowd, but she had seen them talking a few times throughout their senior year. One, in particular, stood out to her, she thought it hadn’t been taken by Hope as it was slightly out of focus but that was what gave it its charm. It was a photo of Hope with her arms in the air on top of some mountain with the sun setting in the background. 

“What’s the story behind this one?” Amy took the pile over to Hope and showed her the one in question.   
Hope laughed lightly, “Anabelle wanted to go for a hike, so I said yes, like an idiot. She insisted she knew where she was going, and we ended getting lost in the mountainside for the whole day almost. We had no signal so we couldn’t even use google maps, eventually, we managed to get to the peak she was meaning to take us. She asked me to pose ‘cause I always take pictures of everyone else, but never of myself.” 

Amy smiled as Hope seemed to be drawn back into the memory, “I didn’t know you were that close with Anabelle. You sound like-”   
“A normal person?” Hope scrunched her nose up and handed the photo back to Amy.   
“I guess, but I was gonna say, good friends.” 

Hope shrugged in response, “She was there for me on my first day and we’ve been friends ever since,” Amy smiled at that fact and stood up to place the photos back onto the desk when a skateboard in Hope’s closet made Amy’s heart skip a beat. 

“You can skate?” Amy turned around and leant lightly on the desk behind her.   
“You would know if you didn’t have your head so far up Ryan’s ass,” Hope said with a smirk, which caused Amy’s face to become a deep shade of red.   
“Oo-oh. That’s cool.” 

Hope nodded, “You now know my deepest secrets. Don’t go telling people that I have a brother, friends and a skateboard,” she winked before continuing, “documentary?   
Amy didn’t trust her voice at that moment and simply nodded, Hope reached down by the side of her bed and pulled her laptop onto her lap. She pushed herself back and leant against the headboard and patted the space next to her. Amy pulled her shoes off and sat down next to Hope leaving a small gap between the two. 

Hope just looked at her carefully and titled the laptop so both of them could see it comfortably and flicked onto Netflix. Amy watched her fingers delicately slide over the trackpad and she felt her mouth go dry. She felt Hope lean back onto the headboard after she had clicked play.   
Amy focused her attention back onto the screen and less on how much she really wanted to move closer to Hope and rest her head on her shoulder. Seeing the opening scene start on Black Friday was the perfect thing. 

“I hate Black Friday.” 

Hearing Hope hum, Amy accepted it as an invitation to elaborate. “It’s just capitalism at its finest like there are so many people out there that cannot even afford food and yet these people are going out and fighting people over who can get the last TV that they most definitely do not need. Materialistic assholes.” 

Amy felt Hope’s eyes on her, and she felt a little self-conscious with the amount of attention she was giving her, “What?” Amy asked slowly. Hope shook her head and smiled, “You’re adorable when you’re passionate.” 

Laughing a little out of awkwardness, she trained her eyes back onto the documentary. Hearing the two men speak about how minimalism changed their lives almost lulled her into a trance. She wasn’t exactly focused on the documentary as such, but she was tuned into how Hope was responding to it. How she’d move and shift or how her expressions would change with each scientist and expert that shared their views and opinions. 

Amy finally rested her head on Hope’s shoulder, and she felt her freeze up slightly but after a few beats Hope relaxed again. Their hands that had rested near each other, barely an inch apart moved subtly closer to the other. Until Hope’s fingers were intertwined with her own, Amy felt Hope let out a breath and she smiled at the sheer thought of it.   
She looked back at the documentary and tried to pay attention to it. Trying to forget how Hope manages to smell of the ocean and the faintest touch of weed, or how her hand is cool and grounding against her own, or how she’s humming the lightest tune to a song she can’t fully recognise because of how quiet it was. Amy felt Hope’s thumb stroking the tops of her fingers and she sunk further into Hope, she shifted so their legs were touching, and she heard Hope chuckle light and hearty. 

The documentary was about halfway through when Amy remembered she was supposed to be watching a documentary and not just cuddled up to Hope, while on her bed. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, she was on Hope’s bed. She caught herself wondering how many other people Hope had, had on her bed. Amy shook her head at herself and decided she didn’t care because she was with Hope now. 

“Amy.” 

Hope pressed pause and looked down at the woman cuddled up into her side with a smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why are you here? That sounds rude, but why aren’t you in Botswana?” 

Amy removed her head from Hope’s shoulder and matched her intense stare. Hope could see the cogs turning in Amy’s brain and knew she was trying to come up with a reasonable answer. Amy wasn’t too sure what she should say. She was stumped. Adjusting her body so she was looking at Hope, she didn’t know how to fully respond. 

“I know you said you didn’t go for me, but I just don’t understand. We barely even know each other. I was so mean to you for so many years, how could you suddenly delay a trip that you’ve been planning for so long just for me.” Amy watched as Hope began to unfold in front of her, this was the most she had heard Hope speak, probably ever and it was almost heartbreaking how honest it was. She felt Hope detach her hand from her own and saw her nervously play with the ring on her middle finger. 

Amy sucked in a deep breath and mulled over cautiously how she was going to word what she was going to say next. 

“I had to know what I felt for you was real, I guess. I wanted to tell myself I didn’t go because I wanted to spend one last time with Molly, but that would be foolish if that was my only desire. I wanted to see you one last time. Which sounds weird and obsessive, but I haven’t been able to get you out my mind since that night at Nick’s party. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about our conversation, and how I haven’t ever really done anything for myself. So, this is what I’m doing for myself.” 

Hope looked up at Amy and leant forward with her right hand to push away a strand of hair from her face. Resting her hand gracefully on her cheek, Amy turned into it with her eyes closed, basking in the vulnerability cloaking them in this moment. Never wanting to leave. 

Suddenly leaning in, Hope caught Amy’s lips in a slow kiss. It was very much so different than the ones they shared in the bathroom, those were messy and hasty, but this was delicate and beautiful. And was trying to convey something that Hope didn’t quite know how to through words.   
They broke apart after mere seconds and Amy rested her forehead on Hope’s and watched as she opened her eyes to see her pupils dilate. “Molly helped me rebook my flight for three days' time.” 

Hope opened her eyes and looked at Amy, separating them a little before she nodded slowly. 

Amy sat looking at Hope for what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been longer than a few seconds, “What are you wanting to do for those three days?” 

Smiling widely, “Well, I’m meeting this really hot girl for ice cream tomorrow. I don’t know if it’s a date or not, so I guess I’ll find out then.” 

Hope shook her head with a smirk on her face, “If you wanted it to be a date, why didn’t you ask her?” 

Deciding to play along, Amy responded, “I guess maybe I thought she was a bit out of my league,” Amy shrugged. 

“Is this the girl whose butthole you fingered? Cause if so, I think she might be up for a date, surprisingly,” Amy snorted and nudged Hope with her elbow. 

“I’m not gonna live that down, am I?” 

“Probably not, no,” Hope laughed, “I’d say I’m sorry, but you fingered my butthole and vomited on me, so I think I have the high ground.” 

“How can I ever make it up to you?” 

Hope smirked as she thought about her options briefly. “Kiss me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewatched booksmart and that documentary for this, I would recommend tbh.  
> i have half heartedly proofread this, anything that Grammarly hasn't picked up for me, will make me cry. i promise I will maybe proofread this tomorrow  
> I listened to: all of Fletcher's songs while writing this


	2. tuesday

“So, what happened then? Did you scissor to Leonard Cohen playing softly in the background after she had read you some Emily Dickinson poetry?” Molly asked as she watched Amy pacing across her bedroom. 

Amy still couldn’t believe what had happened yesterday. She purposely missed her flight to spend more time with a girl she almost had sex with in a dirty, old bathroom whilst she was drunk. It felt all too much like a coming of age film. 

“No. We just watched the documentary, talked a little and then she drove me back home.” 

She wasn’t lying, they did do all of those things. Just with occasional breaks in between for kissing and holding hands and Hope being all too romantic and smooth for Amy to be able to keep her cool. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Hope did want to read her some Emily Dickinson whilst they were cuddled up on her bed. 

Amy checked her phone for about the twentieth time in the hour, eagerly waiting for a text from Hope. She had texted her as soon as she woke up, thanking her for having her over and wanting a confirmation for ice cream. Hope had texted back saying she wanted to talk. Amy knew what that meant and knew the connotations behind a text like that. Hope hadn't responded after Amy said sure. She had seen her message, honestly fuck read receipts. 

“Stop pacing, she’ll text you back. From the minimal amount you’ve told me about yesterday, she seems to really like you. It’ll probably be something about how she wrote you a poem proclaiming her love. How could she not, you are literally flawless?” 

Sighing, Amy moved to sit down on the bunk bed next to Molly. “I just like her and don’t wanna mess this up.” 

She ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes trying to block out her overthinking brain. 

“I don’t understand, how or why. But okay. I will try and distract you until Hope texts you back,” Molly rubbed Amy’s back in an attempt to soothe her anxieties. When she heard a mumbled ‘thank you’, she stood and extended her hand out to Amy. 

Amy took it carefully and allowed Molly to pull her up out of her slumped form, “Let’s go see what your parents are doing.” 

Molly continued to pull Amy out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to find Doug and Charmaine making what looked like lunch. “Hi girls!” Doug said happily upon seeing them. 

His face fell upon seeing Amy slump down into one of the chairs in the adjoined dining room. “What’s wrong, Amy?” He questioned while tugging on Charmaine’s sleeve to get her to help as well. 

“Just a problem with a friend,” Amy was glad that Molly had decided to keep it vague, she couldn’t deal with the fact that her parents already thought that she was dating Moly. She had no clue what they would do if they thought that she was cheating on Molly with Hope. And now she was sad again thinking about Hope. She could just text her again, ask her if they could call so they were able to talk. 

Maybe Hope thought that Amy was being too clingy, maybe she decided that Amy was way too much of a nerd for her and didn’t actually want to spend any more time with her. Maybe she regretted yesterday. Amy stared at Hope’s contact in her phone and started typing a message, the read receipt for her message was burning a hole into her heart and ripping her open. She subtly shook her head and deleted what she had typed, deciding to leave it.

“Is this something to do with that friend you had round yesterday? She seemed lovely, but I’m sure if she comes round again, I can make her some food with a little extra spice. If you know what I mean,” He winked at Amy. 

Molly turned to Amy mouthing a very clear ‘What the fuck’, before answering “As kind as that is Doug-sicles, we shall take a rain-check on that offer.” 

Doug almost looked disheartened at Molly turning him down but refocused his attention back to his daughter that had barely looked up from the lock screen of her phone. “Hey honey, do you want to talk about it?” Charmaine tried, crouching down next to where Amy was sat. 

Amy shook her head and slumped further down into her chair. She had placed her phone face down onto the table when the doorbell rang. 

Molly stared at Amy and then slowly made her way towards the door, “Amy, your ‘friend’ is here.” 

Looking up in amazement, she heard Hope’s voice all calm and slow and perfectly punctuating each word with an importance. Amy believed that Hope didn’t like to speak unless she needed to and preferred to keep things to the point, preferring to listen than be the one that was listened to. 

“Hi,” Hope waved awkwardly as she stepped into the dining area, “Can I speak to Amy?” 

Molly nodded her head over to where Amy was sat and Hope directed her body towards her, a pleading look on her face. It was subtle but Amy could see the longing in her eyes and her heart broke slightly. Charmaine and Doug looked between the two, not fully understanding the tension between the two but more than happy to see that Amy looked a bit more energetic than she had when Molly practically had to force her out of her bedroom. 

Hope stared expectantly and then Amy stood and barely murmured a ‘follow me’ as she walked in the direction of her room. Following, Hope kept a neutral expression on her face, not wanting to give too much away to Molly. She knew it was fruitless and Amy was more than likely to tell Molly exactly what this conversation would be about, but she liked to believe that Amy would at least use some discretion for her. 

Amy sat down on the end of the bottom bunk and Hope pulled the desk chair out and sat across from Amy, staring at her hands and playing with the ring on her middle finger again. Furrowing her brow, Amy watched- almost in a trance- as she guessed it was a nervous tic. 

“Hey,” Hope said slowly. 

“Hi.” 

Amy was shocked how much Hope’s simple presence could affect her and how attached she had grown in the short week since their encounter in the bathroom, she practically shuddered from the embarrassment as she recalled that evening. 

“I guess I should explain myself, huh.” Hope looked up from her hands and focused on Amy’s face, waiting. 

Amy could only nod gently as she watched Hope’s careful and methodical movements. She was only pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, but it was so precise and thought out that Amy couldn’t help but ogle. 

“What are we doing?” 

It was a simple question. One that Amy wasn’t too sure how to answer, one that she wasn’t too sure how she wanted to answer. She didn’t exactly know what Hope wanted from her and she wasn’t too sure what she wanted. 

“I-uh-” Amy began but was cut off by Hope, which surprised her. 

“I want this to work. I really, really do. But I need to know where you stand, 'cause you’re about to fly half-way across the world for an entire year and I don’t want to hold you back. I would hate to be the person that would hold you back from living your life,” Hope’s eyes flicked up and looked at Amy with a sad type of neutrality. One that Amy couldn’t fully recognise, one that showed she had been thinking way too much about this. She was in awe that Hope was so worried about this, she didn’t want to fuck it up as much as Amy didn’t want to fuck this up. 

Amy sighed, “I want us to work as well. I enjoyed yesterday, so much. Like so, so much,” she laughed a little at herself out of awkwardness before continuing, “I don’t want to make you wait for me if that is what you’re wanting to do. I won’t do that to you.” 

Amy paused for a second, shook her head as if confirming what she just said. She leant forward and took one of Hope’s hands in her own, “Let’s just enjoy the next few days, and we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

Hope nodded, looking at Amy with a small smile on her face, “Okay.” 

They stayed sat like that for a second in their own perfect little bubble before Hope cleared her throat and had her signature smirk on, “So, on a scale from one to ten. How much did I freak you out this morning?” 

Amy laughed, “Like a solid twenty.” 

Smirking, Hope stood, “I believe we have a date in half an hour.” 

Amy looked at her watch, “Yes we do.” 

Hope shrugged simply, “Wanna go now?” 

“Let me change first,” Amy said looking down at her outfit, her cookie monster pyjama pants and one of her shirts from a march she participated in a while ago. 

Hope winked at her, “You look cute though.” 

Amy blushed and shook her head pushing Hope out of her room so she could change in peace. She sat back down onto her bed and breathed in, trying to ground herself. Everything just felt a little bit too overwhelming in an exciting way, she looked into her suitcase that was open on the floor. She pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and quickly donned them before rushing out the door to find Hope patiently waiting at the dining table as her father was talking her through her plans for college. Hope looked somewhat interested, but Amy couldn’t tell if it was faked or she genuinely cared about Amy going to college so she could work for the UN and ‘change the world’ as she heard Molly put it proudly. 

Amy saw a hint of disgust on Hope’s face at Molly’s interjection, but she was pleased that Hope was playing nice for her sake. They locked eyes and Hope looked towards the door in a silent plea to free her. 

“Mom, Dad. Hope and I are going out now,” Amy said feeling Molly’s smile burn into her. Hope nodded affirmingly and pulled herself to her feet. 

“Thanks for having me.” 

Amy practically shoved Hope out the door which Hope was personally grateful for. “You’re welcome back anytime, and Amy. The offer is still on,” Doug winked at Amy as she turned around to bid them goodbye. 

Stepping outside the house, Hope looked at her pointedly. “What was that about?” 

Amy scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, “Oh, nothing,” Hope looked at her smirking this time, brow cocked, “Just mydadthreatenedtobasicallykillyouifyoueverhurtme. Y’know the usual.” 

Hope burst out laughing and didn’t stop laughing until she reached her car, it was a noise that Amy hadn’t heard enough of and she knew there was no way she could grow tired of it. She loved Hope’s voice already, gravelly but poignant and purposeful. The way she spoke sometimes felt like she knew exactly what she was going to say, her slight pauses before she spoke, the way she assessed everything before she spoke about what she was going to add. 

She spoke sparingly, but when she did it was something important. She didn’t speak just because she could, she spoke because it was necessary, and Amy liked it. Amy thought Hope’s silences were comfortable and easy. Calm. 

“I do want to apologise, though.” Hope finally spoke after being able to calm herself down, her face trained to neutral once more and Amy almost feared how quickly she could do that. It was kind of impressive. 

Hope continued, “I am sorry I didn’t reply, it must’ve sucked. I’m not very good with words and I thought it would’ve been better from me in person. I'm not excusing myself for fucking with your head, but I thought you at least deserved an explanation.” 

Amy laced her fingers with Hope’s, “It’s okay. Well, it’s not. But I forgive you.” Hope and Amy smiled at each other for a split second before Hope began the drive to the nearest ice cream parlour. Amy felt her phone buzz erratically and pulled it out to look at Molly texting her in quick succession. 

_Have fun on your date_

_Doug and Charmaine didn’t suspect a thing, I managed to distract them with talks of Yale_

_Remember scissoring is always an option_

Amy snorted at the last message before turning her phone off and slipping it back into her pocket. Hope turned her head slightly at Amy, questioningly. 

“Scissoring,” Amy answered the unspoken question which caused Hope to wrinkle her brow in confusion as she focused her eyes back onto the road. “Molly insists scissoring is a real thing.” 

For some reason unbeknownst to her, she felt she had to explain even though with the context it’s still an odd thing to be talking about out of the blue. Amy caught Hope nodding slowly as if accepting that her and Molly have odd conversations that she would never dare having with anyone. 

After about five minutes, Hope pulled into the parking lot of a family-owned ice cream parlour. “Huh, I’ve never been here.” 

Hope grinned and stepped out of the car and walked eagerly to the main entrance, Amy had to practically run to keep up with her speeding off. Amy watched happily as Hope nabbed a booth near the back of the establishment all the while she nodded at a man behind the counter. Her large grin was replaced with a content smile as Amy sat across from her. 

“I’ve never seen you this happy before,” Amy giggled at Hope acting like a kid in a candy shop. 

She just simply shrugged in retaliation and began looking up at a huge chalkboard behind the counter. Amy watched her with a grin on her face and followed her gaze reading their menu. 

The whole parlour had a 70’s diner vibe that Amy was thoroughly enjoying and could tell why someone like Hope would enjoy this place. She spotted a jukebox adjacent to their booth and saw a smattering of polaroid’s above. Amy adjusted her gaze back onto the menu and then, “What do you recommend?” 

There was too much choice for Amy that she thought it would just be easier for both of them if she got whatever Hope would recommend for her. She doubted she would dislike anything that Hope would order for her. 

“The vanilla is obviously a classic, but you strike me more of a mint chip person. I always get the maple pecan-” 

“Cause you’re an old man? Amy interjected with a goofy smile on her face, she watched Hope roll her eyes but with less malice than she was used to. 

“Ha. Ha. It could be worse, could be rum and raisin. Although, that is pretty fucking good,” 

“Exactly, old man,” Amy playfully added. 

Hope cocked an eyebrow, “What does that say for you? You’re on a date with an old man.” 

Hope stood and began walking to the counter to pay, Amy grabbed Hope’s hand and lightly pulled back. “Let me pay.” 

“No.” 

“I asked you on this date, let me pay.” 

Hope laughed, light and airy which almost caused Amy to smile which would break her resolve as she was trying to be serious. “I don’t care. I’m paying.” 

Amy watched as Hope carefully unlaced herself from her grasp and walked towards the counter where she was greeted with an enthusiastic middle-aged man who knew her by name. Maybe Hope was exactly as mysterious as she had thought, but this, this was something Amy could’ve never predicted. She would’ve said that her family was involved in the Mafia before knowing that Hope was friends with an ice cream shop owner. 

Amy looked back over towards the photographs and started to walk towards them. They were pinned up on a notice board and Amy ran her finger along the collection of photos. There had to be at least ten and all in the same style that Amy had seen just yesterday. 

Flicking through a few she saw one of Hope with her hair up in a messy bun, a hairnet and an apron on with a huge wooden paddle in her hands. She looked younger, more carefree. The version of Hope in that picture seemed very similar to the Hope that was practically running to get inside the parlour. 

Amy didn’t feel Hope standing behind her and when she stepped back a small ‘sorry!’ escaped her lips. She relaxed upon seeing who it was and continued looking at the photos. “Did you work here?” 

Smiling, Hope nodded, “Yeah, for a little bit when I first moved here. I guess I could say Tony,” Hope pointed towards the man that she was speaking to just a few minutes ago, “was my first real friend. Which is kinda sad cause I was sixteen and he’s like ancient.” 

“I heard that!” The man in question was stood to the side of the pair, ice cream in hand. He had a large smile on his face and Amy immediately knew he would be the kindest man she would ever meet. His face softened upon seeing Hope’s arm wrapped around Amy’s waist and his eyes were big and sparkling. He was perhaps a few inches taller than Amy and looked frightfully tiny next to Hope. 

“To think I keep up a picture of you so I can remember my best employee.” He tutted playfully and set the ice cream down on the table that they had claimed earlier. 

“I broke like all of your machines in the first few months.” Hope laughed out as she glided her hand across Amy’s back seemingly absentmindedly. Amy shuddered and a small blush crept up her face as Hope looked down at her. “I was a terrible worker.” 

Tony let out a childlike giggle that Amy would never have matched to him in a million years, “Yeah, but you were the only kid that would work here and Matt seemed to work better with you.” He winked at Hope playfully and then looked at Amy with a little blush on his face. 

“It’s a shame that he was never quite my type,” Hope winked back, “I don’t believe you’ve met my...friend.” 

Amy felt the hesitation and it was heavy, to say the least, “I’m Amy, it’s nice to meet you. I really like the place, it’s cool.” 

He laughed once more and clasped Amy’s extended hand and shook it twice before clapping Hope on the shoulder, “I like her, she’s nice.” He then walked back to the front counter when the bell that was attached to the door rung. 

Amy followed Hope back to the booth and grabbed the wooden spoon that was in her tub of ice cream. Hope had stuck to her word and got her mint chip, she had been correct with her analysis earlier. 

“Oh my god, how is this the best ice cream I’ve ever had?” Amy all but moaned Tony’s name herself and if she could’ve turned straight for any man it would’ve been Tony. 

“It’s good, right? I had pretty much the same reaction when I first came here.” 

Amy nodded and ate another spoonful, “How did you even find this place? I’ve lived here my whole life and have never come across it.” 

Hope shrugged and swallowed her mouthful of ice cream, “My mom had taken me and my brother with her to get her hair done, so we just went for a walk around. My brother was the one to find it, he practically begged me to buy him some ice cream. Rest is history.” 

Amy smiled at Hope, happy that she had taken her to a spot that seemed special to her. She reached across and bumped Hope’s hand with her own, Hope slid her hand into Amy’s, and it felt perfect. 

After a few minutes of silence, Amy spoke once more, “Where are you gonna go on your big tour of the world?” 

Hope looked up from where she had been staring at hers and Amy’s hands. “I think I’m gonna try and hit all the continents.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Hope looked at Amy and saw a cheery grin spread across her face and Amy could tell they were thinking of the same thing. 

“The couch offer is still open.” 

Hope laughed, “I should hope so.” 

She stood and held her hand out for Amy once again and watched as she beamed up at her. Amy jumped down off of the seat and grabbed Hope’s hand excitedly. They said goodbye to Tony, “Next time you guys come the ice cream is on me,” he waved as Hope saluted him as she walked out the door Amy was holding for her. 

“Where to?” Hope asked as Amy swung their arms a little. She shrugged and walked towards Hope’s car. 

Hope checked the clock on her phone and started the ten-minute drive back to Amy’s house and for once in her life, she wished for good old LA traffic. As soon as they pulled out the parking lot they were stuck in traffic, it was amazing how easy it would happen and how instant it would be. 

“We doing anything tomorrow?” Amy asked, not wanting their time together to end but understanding that Hope did still have a life. 

“I may have something planned, I just want to drop you off first so I can keep it a secret,” Hope smiled, the same light smile that Amy was excited to see. Excited to know that she got Hope to smile. 

“Okay,” Amy didn’t want to push, asking what it was and instead turned up the radio and danced along to whatever came on, regardless of whether she had heard it before or not. 

She even managed to encourage Hope to dance a little too, although very reluctantly. They laughed and through breaths, Amy managed to say, “You’re like my new favourite person.” 

This caused Hope to laugh even more, “Don’t say that, your wife will hear and hunt me for sport.” 

“Oh shush, she’s not that bad.” 

Amy watched Hope raise her eyebrows in disbelief before shrugging it off. 

“If it’s of any consolation, you’re my new favourite person as well,” Hope kept her stare level on the road in front of them and Amy softened, smiling largely. 

“I won’t tell Anabelle,” 

“Do it, will finally be able to get rid of her,” Hope laughed, “actually don’t she would also hunt me for sport, I would hate to see who would kill me first.” 

Amy liked Hope when she was like this: silly and a little bit goofy, grinning and carefree. Amy saying, she was just a basic hot girl was a huge oversight. Sure, she was hot. But she was certain that Hope wasn’t going to peak in high school She’s watching her right now, swaying slightly to whatever new Ed Sheeran song was on and mouthing along to lyrics when she knows them. When she pulls in front of Amy’s house, Amy’s hand is on her arm. 

“I want to apologise,” Hope nodded slowly, a little confused, “I’m sorry I said you were just a basic hot girl that’s going to peak in high school. It was uncalled for, and while you were winding me up. It still wasn’t right to lash out on you like that. You’re passionate and enthusiastic and proud of what you do, and you do it pretty damn well. I'm sorry I just took you at face value and didn’t try to know the real you.” 

Hope reached across the console and swiped her thumb across Amy’s cheekbone and rested her hand there. “If anyone apologising it should be me, I was an asshole to you. For no reason, I had heard your argument with Molly and I just wanted to see you angry. I’m sorry if I've ever made you feel lesser because Amy I can tell you; you are perfect.” 

Amy smiled and leant in, kissing Hope softly. They stayed kissing for a few more seconds and when they broke apart Hope retracted her hand and wiped a little underneath her eyes and laughed casually. “Go on, before Doug and Charmaine try to kill me or threaten to kill me again.” 

Giggling, Amy pressed a kiss to Hope’s cheek and stepped out the vehicle. She walked quickly to the door and turned to wave at Hope. A big goofy wave that made Amy feel a little silly but when she saw Hope blow her a kiss, she knew it was worth it. She stepped inside and made her way to her bedroom. 

She laid down on the blankets for a few minutes trying to piece together everything that happened, it felt like one huge whirlwind. But spending time with Hope, talking with Hope and just existing with her felt so easy. She would do it all again in a heartbeat. 

Changing into some comfier clothes, she stepped out of her room to grab a drink and a snack to eat as she awaited Molly’s onslaught of messages about her date. She heard her phone buzz and picked it up expecting another message from Molly about scissoring, but it was from Hope. 

_I’m picking you up at ten tomorrow_

_What are we doing?_

_That’s a secret, wear something you can walk in_

Amy stared at the message, “What the fuck does that mean?”. She instinctively called Molly and waited for the confirmation tune from facetime. 

“What’s up, chica?” Molly answered. 

“Please don’t tell me that Jared has rubbed off on you.” 

Molly laughed and shook her head, “No, thank god. How was your date?” She wiggled her eyebrows and watched as Amy rolled her eyes. 

“It was good, she took me to this ice cream parlour she used to work at, and it was cute. We just sat and talked for two hours. I think I really like her, Molls.” 

Molly nodded and she laughed a little, “At least we know that she's into girls this time. So, did you guys scissor? Are you calling to tell me that I was right and that scissoring is a real thing that you guys just did? Wait, but if you guys just scissored does that mean Hope is with you? Hope!” Amy listened to her call out as she brought everything back into her room. 

She sat down at her desk and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, “We didn’t scissor, scissoring is still definitely not a thing. Hope dropped me home. I’m actually calling to ask you to help me decode something.” 

Molly leant in closer to the screen, “A mystery. Intriguing.” 

Amy hopped off the facetime app for a second to read Molly the texts. Molly was equally as confused as her, “What does that even mean? You can walk in all your clothing; you pride yourself on being comfortable at all times.” 

Amy nodded enthusiastically as she ate some more popcorn, “She refused to tell me what we’re doing.” 

“What if she takes you into the woods to kill you?” Molly said, laughing to begin but becoming more serious as she was considering it. Amy shook her head simply. 

“I think she’s trying to be romantic.” She said with a wide smile as she leant back on her chair and reflected on the last few days. 

She spoke to Molly for an hour or so before Molly had to leave. After dinner and an intense game of Monopoly, Amy flopped herself onto her bed and looked at a new message from Hope. 

_Hey._

_Hey_

After five minutes Amy’s phone lit up again with another message. 

_Look outside your window_

Amy sat up and slowly cracked open her curtains, she saw Hope stood a little awkwardly. She waved and leant against the wall after Amy opened the window. 

“What are you doing here?” Amy asked, a smile adorning her face. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Hope shrugged as she pushed her hands deeper into her front pockets. 

“You drove twenty minutes from your house, so you could see me ‘cause you couldn’t sleep?” 

Hope nodded as if it were the most obvious thing for her to do. She smiled up at Amy when she saw her extend her hand, it was awkward to try and get Hope in through the window. She was all long limbs that were hard to manoeuvre through the window. They both almost started laughing but Amy pressed a finger to Hope’s lips and a look in her eyes told her if she wanted to come in, she had to be quiet. 

Hope had managed to compress her body enough that she could fit through comfortably, or as comfortably someone could be as they were sneaking into their almost-girlfriend's bedroom. As soon as she was inside, she shut the window behind her and laid down on the bed. Her legs extended out in a full-body stretch, “That is the last time I try and live out my Twilight fantasy of climbing through someone's window.” 

Amy giggled and it had kind of thrown her off, she had just compared them to a couple that she would hedge her bets on millions of people knowing who they were. “Do you wanna stay the night?” Amy asked, a little sheepishly. 

Hope looked at her, wide-eyed before clearing her throat and nodded. “Fuck, I left my bag in the trunk.” 

Amy raised her eyebrows, “Did you know I was going to let you stay the night?” 

Hope shrugged as she sat up straight and looked at Amy who seemed to be looking through her closet and then her suitcase, “I assumed you’d feel bad to throw me out in the night, I can go if you’re not okay with this.” 

She spoke with a touch of apprehension; Amy shook her head and placed some clothes into Hope’s hands. “You can wear these.” 

Hope smiled fondly at Amy, “Getting me to undress in front of you Anstler? Ballsy if you ask me.” 

She flushed red immediately and began rambling about the bathroom down the hall, and not to be too loud as her parents were light sleepers. Hope smirked at the rambling and placed a kiss on Amy’s temple as she left to get changed. 

“What the fuck,” Amy whispered to herself before shooting a quick message to Molly. 

_Hope drove to my house. She’s staying the night. Fuck._

Amy stared at the scissors emoji that Molly sent alongside a winky face and good luck. She guessed it was better than nothing, and she did appreciate Molly trying her hardest not to be controlling of her life. After their argument, they felt a dynamic shift and Amy felt more like an equal than she had before. Molly was still controlling, but she was trying and that’s what counted. 

Climbing up the ladder to the top bunk as she sat down, she heard her door creak open and saw Hope creep in. Amy bit her knuckle to suppress her laugh, the sweatpants she had given her barely reached her ankles. She twirled a little before placing the folded pile of her clothes on top of Amy’s desk for sneaking out tomorrow. Amy watched as Hope peeled the blanket off the bottom bunk before whispering, “What are you doing?” 

“Going to sleep?” Hope tried. 

“Come on, don’t pretend to be stupid,” Amy pouted and patted the top bunk. 

“You do know I'm long right?” Amy nodded and watched as Hope climbed the ladder as quietly as she could. 

She slipped into the gap between Amy and the wall, she hovered an arm around her midsection. “Is this okay?” 

“Perfect.” 

Hope grinned and wrapped her arm around Amy securely and contentedly and she breathed in, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this fic has taught me anything, it's that Americans spell pyjama differently to every other English speaking country, which is wild to me for some reason.  
> written to a whole bunch of things as it took me two days, I recommend: girl in new york - role model


End file.
